


Exam

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300 words, dialogue-only, post-cancer.  A moment in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exam

“Justin, stop.”

“…What’s wrong?”

“……”

“What is it? Usually, all you can say is ‘more’ when my mouth is…”

“But you weren’t exactly sucking my balls for the pure fun of it just now, were you?”

“……”

“You think I couldn’t tell? You were giving me a fucking exam!”

“Brian, I was just…”

“Forcing yourself to be every bit as attentive to the fake ball so I wouldn’t notice? I finally took pity on you… So, you find anything?”

“No.”

“Hmm. Guess I get to keep this one a while longer.”

“It’s a good thing you don’t believe in apologies, because I won’t apologize for looking out for you… this time.”

“What do you mean, ‘this time’?”

“……”

“Justin. Talk.”

“I should have found the lump.”

“What?”

“Why didn’t I notice it? It’s not like we weren’t together all the time. Maybe I could have found it sooner. Maybe…”

“No. First of all, the trick who found it was a fucking doctor. You are not. I mean, he gave decent head, but now that I think about it, it was pretty clinical. I don’t want your magnificent blow jobs to turn into that. Please?”

“I guess, but…”

“Second, it was found early. My chances were about as good as they were going to get. You finding it a week earlier wouldn’t have made it _not_ cancer.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah.”

“C’mere.”

“…I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Look, I didn’t go through all that shit to check out anytime soon. Okay?”

“Okay… I’ll pretend not to notice next time _you’re_ giving _my_ balls a little extra care. And not to know it means you love me.”

“Uh…”

“If you dispute, I might be forced to pick up a doctor.”

“…Shut up and finish _examining_ me, Sunshine.”

 

a h s


End file.
